


Promise that he shouldnt been made

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But so does Byleth, Dimitri is a thirsty boi, I was so angry that male byleth doesnt had, M/M, a goddess tower event with Dimitri, so I made one for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri and Byleth meet outside of the ball. Dimitri tells his past to Byleth
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 42





	Promise that he shouldnt been made

At the group meeting before the ball, before of the Remire village, Dimitri made a promise. A promise he shouldnt been made. He said he will be meeting them again after five years later. Guilt ate him because he lied to them. İn the truth Dimitri didnt even knew if he going to survive those five years.

He is avanger of the dead. Nothing more nothing less. Then why his heart skiping a beat when he sees his professor? The mysterious man that saved them at Remire village and hired by Lady Rhea herself. Dimitri had a lot of questions about him, especially first time Dimitri heard he is going to be a professor in academy. Dimitri is probably the last lord he spoke, seeing his fellow house leaders speak each other about the professor.

He tried his best, and apperantly he is the best one since mysterious man choose Blue Lions house. He could see disspointment in Edelgards face while Claude was blank.

Remire village... He doesnt remember much, Dimitri is fighting one guy and next is battle is over. Professor came him afterwards saying it wasnt like himself. The worry in his tone made Dimitri spill his entire past to him...

Ball itself was boring for him, he danced with students and talked to them, but eventually air in the ball become so heavy he had to go outside. After staying there for awhile professor saw him, coming to his side.

Dimitri asked what he is doing there and Professor asked him with a sassy voice "Arent you going to dance with Claude?"

"This is a nice joke Professor but I shouldnt..." Professor didnt buy this one so Dimitri tried to change the subject. "As a child, Edelgard taught me how to dance. İt was... a bit awkward, honestly."

"As a child?"

Dimitri could see his face changed now he was curious, so he took this as a permission to continue. "I've told you before we're siblings by marriage, havent I? Her birth mother was my step mother, although I didnt know that at the time. My step mother treated me with such kindness... Just as though I were her own flesh and blood. And yet she never so much as hinted that she had her own child... Edelgard. We were born and raised in different territories, without ever knowing the other even existed. Yet against all the odds, for just over a year, we became childhood friends."

"Not siblings?" Now he was confused, Dimitri could tell it from his face. Professor came a long way from being emotionless... Dimitri decide to explain everything further.

"İndeed. Unaware of each other's stations or backgrounds, we met and became incredibly close. This was when she and Lord Arundel were living in the kingdom."

"Why were they in the kingdom?" Dimitri was forgotten his professor didnt had information about the fodlan.

"They were exile... This was a time of great turmoil within the empire. I ran into her when visiting Lord Arundel's residence with my father. She seemed... Quite bored. With everything. At first I found her to be difficult and stubborn, but that facede quickly fell away, revealing her true self beneath. That's around the time when she taught me how to dance. Her instruction was... Oh, let's call it strict. To put it nicely." Dimitri smiled without realizing. His memories before of Tragedy was... Hazed. He could remember something and he cant remember others.

"That one year before she had to return to empire was... So much fun. The time of my life, in many ways. İt's kind of pathetic to think about it all those years later, but can you guess what I gave her as a parting gift?" İt was a simple question and everyone who know him for a day could find the answer every quickly. And of course his professor knew it too.

"A Dagger?"

Sylvain always teased him about this, but Dimitri never understod why. İt was a gift coming from his heart... "Huh good guess Professor. But I swear it came from the heart. İn Faerghus we've long considered blades as tools of destiny. As a way to cut a path to a better future. She was being dragged all over, unable to live the life she wanted. I thought the dagger could help her cut a path to the future she dreamed of. However... That was many years ago. I'm sure she's forgotten all about the boy I was back then."

Professors face taken a different emotion. A sad one. He thinked, and gave him the answer. "İt's not too late to reconnect, Dimitri." İt was childish dream but Dimitri wasnt a child anymore.

But it was. They became their own persons. She destined to be a emperor, unlike him who is destined to die by hands of the revenge that hold him firmly. "I'm afraid it's too late for that. Things are diffrent now. She's different. I'm different." That was the truth between them. Dimitri was glad, for Edelgard being cutting a path for future unlike himself who is stuck in flames of the past...

Professor wasnt happy with that answer, so Dimitri had to change the subject again... "Anyway I'm feeling a bit out of place here. Festivities like this don't suit me. Professor... Will you join me for a bit? You must be getting a bit tired of the ball by now."

Professor said he had a job to do, Dimitri went to Goddess Tower himself. İt was calm and quiet. His ghosts are angry since the begging of the day. But he has to... He is the house leader and house leaders required to join the ball. He should go there soon. But he wanted to talk with his professor more.

Dimitri never understood why he is feeling this way about his professor. After they rescued Flayn from Death Knight his professor smiled so brightly, Dimitri felt his heart was skipping a beat. He told his smile was mesmerizing. Dimitri couldnt sleep that night. But it was for another reason. He couldnt sleep because Dimitri realized he had a crush for his professor.

He heard footsteps coming behind and when he turned his back he saw Professor. İt was awkward, Dimitri never thought wishes in goddess tower came true. The man was smiling and Dimitri felt a little bit ease. "İt's quiet here isn't it, Professor?" He started conversation himself... "That reminds me. Do you know the legend associated with the goddess tower?" İt was a silly question, of course he heard it. Everyone was talking about it.

"I've heard it."

"İs that right? You don't strike me as the sort to enjoy stories like that. They say that wishes made in this tower will come true. I wonder who came up with such a silly notion." İt was a legend. No more or no less, his professor's coming here is a coincidence.

"You dont believe it?" He seems like shocked to heard this. After all Dimitri is prince of the holy kingdom, a lot of people excepted him to be religious.

"Legends are legends, nothing more. I doubt there are many who really believe that wishes can be granted. The goddess just watches over us from above… That is all. No matter how hard someone begs to be saved, she would never so much as offer her hand. An deven if she did, we lack the means to reach out and grasp it. That’s how I feel about her. İn any case… I suppose there’s no harm in passing the time with silly legends. What do you say, Professor? Care to make a wish? We are here on the night of the ball. Why don’t you try wishing for something?

“After you Dimitri.”

Dimitri realized his cheeks were becoming slowy red. But… He wanted a world everyone can live in peace, acknowledging their strengh and weaknesses. “ A wish of my own… I suppose my wish… İs for a world in which no one would ever be unjustly taken from us. Or… Something along those lines.

Professor was smiling showing him why Dimitri had a crush on him. “I’ll wish for the same.”

Then he had an idea… His professor was a tease to him and that wasnt fair. So Dimitri decided to tease him. “Thank you professor… Although at a time like this… Perhaps it would make more sense for me to wish that we’ll be together forever. What do you think?”

His tease worked now his professor was red faced like him. Both of them stayed silent for awhile. Eventually Dimitri decided to tell the truth. “Haha! Well now Professor! You must admit I’ve improved in the art of joke telling.”

Professor frowned… “It didn’t sound like a joke.”

He went too far isnt he? “ I’m sorry… I guess that was rather thoughtless of me.” Dimitri stayed silent for awhile, he ashemed of himself for making such a joke. “Honestly… I do regret saying such a thing. Please think nothing about it. I’ve blurted out irresponsible things like thatto my classmates. Promises that we’ll see each other again and the like. I have no business making such promises for the future.” He is telling his true feelings… “ There are cretain things that I must acomplish, even if it means risking my life. I may not even have a future to promise to someone.”

Professor stayed silent, listening him.

“We should head back soon. İt’s rude of me to keep you all myself… Shall we professor?” Dimitri cannot help but think like this. He is selfish after all other students also want to talk with professor too.

“Lets go to my room then Dimitri.”

“Professor? Dimitri shocked again, what his professor thinking?  
  


“You cant get away after that teasing, Dimitri…”  
  


He knew it, he made a big mistake when he said those.

“I’m joking Dimitri. I just want to talk with you more. Soon more students will come here.”

Oh professor is right… But why he is inviting him to his room?

The man holds his hand and Dimitri obeys him.


End file.
